Teddy Lupin
by AliceRhodes
Summary: Voldemort is defeated and celebrations are going off around the world. Except for one boy. He has one last thing to do… visit his orphaned godson, Teddy Lupin and one day explain to him about the truth of his parents. One-Shot.


**Name:** One Last Thing

**Plot:** Voldemort is defeated and celebrations are going off around the world. Except for one boy. He has one last thing to do… visit his orphaned godson. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, that's really funny that is! I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, the world associated with it or any of its settings.

**Authors Note: **I always felt bad for Teddy and this is Harry's visit to him on the night that Harry defeats Voldemort and there's also a bit which is set eight years in the future. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy. I am currently working on a huge Marauders story but I won't publish that until I'm satisfied with the amount of chapters I've done and the content, so, yeah... Anyway, I hope you read this and I hope you enjoy this! And I will also love you forever if you review.

* * *

He had been planning on spending the night in his dormitory. After everything that he had been through, Harry Potter felt that he had earned himself a well-deserved rest.

The problem was, everyone else had other plans. The parties went on until the small hours of the morning and even well away in the Gryffindor common room, Harry could hear the celebrations that were going on. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep though. Too much had happened and sleep seemed too 'normal' now.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he bolted up in bed, his mouth opened in horror.

"What is it?" Ron asked, noticing his friend's urgency. Hermoine was lying next to Ron on his bed, fast asleep and her hair sprawled around her head like a halol. Ron had been staring at her for the last thirty minutes, gently stroking her hair and grinning like a fool.

"I-I have to go!" Harry rolled off of his bed, stuffed his feet into his trainers and hurriedly pulled on a jacket.

Ron was looking baffled, "What are you talking about? Where could you _possibly _need to go at this time?"

"I won't be long… I think." Harry whipped out his wand and he suddenly got the strange sensation of being pushed through a tube. He wondered if he'd ever get used to Apparition.

In a way, Harry was furious with himself for forgetting. How could he have not… he was an idiot! He wasn't going to be like Sirius… not that there was anything wrong with being like Sirius but Harry always wanted to be there for…

He found himself standing outside the door of Andromeda Tonks house, his throat feeling very tight. Nervously, he lifted his hand to the door and knocked twice.

Andromeda opened the door a little tentatively but her face smoothed when she spotted Harry and she pushed the door open all the way, "Hello, Harry."

Harry felt awful as he saw her face. Andromeda still looked relatively young for her age – at least, she had the last time that he saw her but she had aged considerably. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot with dark circles underneath, her face was pale and wrinkled like paper and her shoulders were hung lifelessly.

"Hi…" Harry said softly, "Mrs Tonks, I'm so-"

"Andromeda," Andromeda corrected with a lifeless smile, she nodded her head inside, "Are you coming in or not?"

Harry nervously stepped into the hallway and swallowed anxiously, "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, the words sounded pointless and meaningless considering everything that Andromeda had lost.

Andromeda said nothing as she led Harry into the living room before she finally collapsed into an armchair and hid her face in her hands, "I could deal with my sister being killed. My sister killed the only relative that I ever loved – Sirius." Her voice was choked and full of emotion, "On the other hand, I cannot deal with the death of my son-in-law, husband and…" her voice broke, "daughter."

"Lupin thought you hated him."

It was the stupidest thing that Harry could have said because it had no sympathy whatsoever and it was hardly going to make Andromeda feel better.

However, Andromeda laughed fondly at Harry's tactless comment, "I did not hate him." Andromeda insisted, "Do I wish that my daughter dated someone who was not a werewolf? Yes… but Remus made her happy and I had nothing against him personally." She hesitated before looking at Harry, "Who killed him? And… Dora." Tears delicately ran down her cheeks but she wiped them away quickly.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "Antonin Dolohov killed Lupin… I mean, Remus but Dolohov was killed as well."

"And… Dora?"

Harry closed his eyes, "She…" His voice trailed off, he was unsure if he would be able to tell her.

"Who was it, Harry? Who killed my little girl?" Andromeda demanded desperately.

Harry bit his lip before saying slowly, "The person who killed your favourite relative."

It took Andromeda a moment to process this information before her hand flew to her mouth and fresh tears spurted from her eyes, "Are you saying…" it took Andromeda several times before Harry could even understand what she was saying, "that my own sister killed my daughter?"

Harry felt his heart clench and he nodded mournfully, "Yes. I'm so sorry."

He felt uncomfortable as he watched Andromeda Tonks have the thing closest thing to a break down that wasn't actually a break down. He got to his feet and nervously put his hand on her shoulder. It felt odd considering the two of them had barely spoken before but Harry would never be able to forgive himself if he just sat there uselessly and watched a woman cry for her daughter.

After a while, she calmed down and Harry conjured up some tea for her to drink (hadn't Mrs Weasley been the one to say that a good cup of tea was always the way to go?) and she drunk it quickly but she still looked understandably upset.

"At least… at least You-Know-Who is gone for good," Andromeda smiled lifelessly, "I've had people Apparating all evening and sharing the good news… mind, they didn't stay long. Arthur Weasley stopped by and told me about Dora…" Andromeda was quiet again and her face pale, "I was so sorry to hear about his son."

Another clench of his heart. Harry was still trying to grasp the fact that Fred was gone.

"It's awful." Harry whispered sadly.

Andromeda rubbed her eyes, which looked swollen, "I was hoping you'd stop by. Been celebrating, I suppose?"

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched into something that resembled a smile, "Not exactly. I've been trying to get to sleep."

Andromeda chuckled hoarsely and then she looked sombre, "Would you like to see him?"

A sudden lump in his throat, Harry nodded cautiously, "Very much so."

Andromeda bit her lip, "That poor boy. He'll be raised without a mother or a father."

Harry studied Andromeda for a moment and then it truly began to sink in how much she had lost. Her entire family. She had been outcast by her old family and had now lost everyone in her new family.

"I want Teddy to live here. With you… if you would like."

The words had escaped Harry's lips before he had even thought about him but he knew instantly that that was what was best.

Andromeda seemed startled by this, "Harry… but… you're his godfather!"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes, I am but… you've lost your family." He gulped, "Teddy will be loved here. You're his grandmother, after all."

Andromeda opened and closed her mouth before bursting into fresh tears but they seemed to be of happiness. To Harry's surprise, she pulled him close to her and sobbed, "Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me. _Thank you."_

"It's the very least I can do," Harry pointed out with a timid smile, "but… if it's okay with you, I'd like to see him often."

Andromeda released Harry and nodded vigorously, "Oh, of _course._"

"I was raised by muggle's that hated my very existence and I had no support… I don't want that for Teddy. I want Teddy to be raised in… well… love. I want him to be happy and cared for."

Andromeda nodded, "I want nothing more either… so, would you like to see him?"

Harry's head bobbed forward but he felt as if he was about to be sick. Andromeda slowly led Harry upstairs and stopped outside a room, a small, sad smile on her face. She gestured him to go into the room.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, thankful for the privacy. He pushed the door open nervously and stepped into the room.

The room was small but Harry ignored everything in it except for the crib against the wall. He walked over to it slowly and peered into the crib.

There was Teddy Lupin.

He wasn't even two months old yet and that was clear by the delicacy in his face. Teddy was awake and his brown eyes looked up at Harry, although Harry was hardly a child care expert so he didn't even know if the two month old could even see him properly.

"Hello…" Harry whispered softly and gently stroked Teddy's cheek with his finger. Teddy blinked up at him and his brown hair immediately turned turquoise.

Harry chuckled and was shocked to find tears on his cheeks.

Not bothering to wipe them away, he gently lent forward and picked up baby Teddy who wriggled comfortably in his arms before opening his mouth and turning his hair blonde.

Harry couldn't help feeling overwhelmingly affection as he looked down at the baby in his arms and he hugged Teddy to his chest.

"I promise you," Harry said, his voice thick, "that I won't let you down. I'll always be there to listen… I'll be there when you need help and I'll protect you… always."

Harry then laughed at himself as he felt like he was in some silly muggle movie.

Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly around the room, still cradling Teddy and gently murmured away, not really making sense but just getting Teddy used to his voice as Teddy planned for the young boy to hear it a lot - for the rest of his life preferably. Harry planned to do the thing that Sirius was cruelly stripped away from doing...

He planned to always be there for his godson.

* * *

"Harry…"

Harry looked up from baby Albus and saw eight-year-old Teddy standing there. Two-year-old James was standing next to Teddy, following him around like he always did.

"You all right, Teddy?" Harry asked with an encouraging smile. After eight years, he recognized the signs of Teddy wanting to say something but was too scared to say it.

Teddy nodded hesitantly and took a few steps towards his godfather with James still following every step.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Teddy explained, twisting his arms nervously around his body. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw James doing the exact same position.

"Ginny…" Harry called and a moment later, Ginny Potter stood in the doorway, an amused smile stretched onto her freckly face, "Think you can take Al for a moment? I just need a chat with Teddy."

"Of course." Ginny gently squeezed Teddy's shoulder as she passed to pick up Albus, "I made your favourite for dinner and I've unpacked your clothes for tomorrow."

Like most weeks, Teddy was staying for the entire weekend. There was a chance he'd grow out of it as he got older but Harry and Andromeda were adamant that he'd still visit the Potters – and/or the Weasley's – at least four times a week.

"Thank you, Ginny." Teddy beamed, "Are we going to the Weasley's tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Of course. Everyone's going… Victoire will be there for you to play with too." Ginny smirked.

Teddy wrinkled his nose, "She's a _girl._"

Ginny and Harry both laughed, "I thought she was your best friend?" Harry chuckled.

Teddy tutted, "She's still a girl!"

Ginny grinned as she gently clutched Albus to her shoulder and then she gently tapped James on the shoulder, "Come on, I'll let you help with dinner."

A moment later, Teddy and Harry were alone. Harry gently budged over on the sofa and nodded for Teddy to sit down, which he did.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked.

Teddy chewed on his lip for a moment and his hair immediately flushed red, a sign that he was embarrassed. Ted's 'neutral' hair colour was turquoise but he still didn't have the best control over his Metemorphmagus and his hair colour usually reflected his mood when he let his emotions run free.

"I was just…" Teddy's voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed red to match his hair.

"This isn't like you," Harry pointed out, Teddy was usually easy-going and relaxed and was the first one to make a joke but Teddy occasionally acted like this – shy, awkward and nervous – when it came to one topic. His parents.

"My parents." Teddy blurted, "I've never asked… what were they like?"

Harry smiled and leant back in the chair, "I didn't know your mother as well as I knew your father." Harry explained, "So, your grandma is probably the best person to ask about that but I can tell you what I do know… your mother was very sweet and caring. She liked to have a good time and laughed. A lot. She seemed full of youth and always loved entertaining us with her Metemorphmagus."

Teddy smiled, "She sounds like fun. And my dad?"

Harry thought about what to say for a moment, "Your dad was one of the bravest men I've ever met." Harry finally explained, "He saw the best in everyone… he judged people on their personality, not their talent. He was loyal. Fiercely loyal…" Harry thought of the Marauders and he smiled, "He was terrified that he'd pass on his Lycanthropy to you and that made him scared. He cared."

Teddy nodded sadly, "I miss them. I know it's silly because I didn't know them but…"

Harry smiled, "I understand that. Believe me." He put an arm around Teddy affectionately, "I don't know if you know this but our dad's were best friends."

Teddy looked up at Harry in surprise, "Huh? They were? What do you mean?"

"My dad, James, your dad and my godfather, Sirius were all best friends at Hogwarts," Harry clarified and he wondered whether he should mention Wormtail but decided against it. Teddy wasn't ready yet. "The three of them were really close and when my dad and Sirius found out that your dad was a werewolf, they learnt how to become Animagus so that he wouldn't be alone."

"Animagus? When you transform into an animal, right?"

"Right." Harry approved, "After my dad's death, Sirius and your dad weren't friends for thirteen years. However, they were reunited and became best friends again."

"Sirius… I remember you talking about him." Teddy nodded, "He… died as well, didn't he? They all died." Teddy's face crumpled.

Harry tightened his grip around Teddy's shoulders, "Don't be sad. It's quite cool if you think about it too. Sirius was my godfather and I'm your godfather. It's like we're carrying on the Marauders!"

"The what?"

Harry mentally slapped himself. He had to remind himself that Teddy was only eight and didn't know the whole story, "It's what our dad's called themselves." Harry explained simply.

"I wish they weren't dead. They sound cool! It's so sad that they all died though." Teddy added and he looked upset again.

Harry leant close to his godson and murmured something in his ear, "Your grandma told you all about The Deathly Hallows, right?" Teddy nodded, so Harry continued, "Well…"

And quietly, Harry told Teddy all about what had happened when Harry used the Resurrection Stone. He didn't know how to feel when tears began streaming down Teddy's face but Teddy quickly assured him that they were 'happy tears'.

"I'm just happy that he was happy… and my mother. Do you think she was happy?"

"I think… wherever they are now…" Harry didn't know what he believed in 'after-death' but what he had seen had certainly given him high hopes, "I think our dad's and Sirius will be causing a lot of trouble and having a lot of laughs like they did when they were younger but at the end of the day, they'll always go back to the women they love. Your mother probably has some friends... wherever she is." Harry smiled at Teddy, "They'll both be happy, Teddy, I promise."

Teddy nodded and seemed satisfied with this promise and his hair promptly turned back to turquoise, "I'm glad you're my godfather, Harry."

A smile slipped onto Harry's face, "Me too, Teddy. Me too."

* * *

I just added the last bit to show some interaction between Teddy and Harry and to show how Harry's wish that Teddy will always be loved is granted. I hope you liked it and please review if you did. If you hated it, well, go ahead and review anyway and tell me why! Thank you reading.

-AliceRhodes


End file.
